ISPC19
Hitomi And Moira! A Messed-Up Friendship! (ひとみとモイラ！頭がおかしくなったの友情！''Hitomi to Moira! Atama ga okashiku natta no yūjō!) is the nineteenth episode of ''Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 652nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * Cure Serenade performs Virtuoso Echo for the first time. * Moira disappears at the end of this episode. Synopsis The episode begins with the Cures, Asami and Nagisa at the cafeteria, and Nagisa said that Asami must really have been smart to figure out the Cures' identities. Asami laughed nervously, and said that the Cures were only forced to tell her since she accidentally tricked the other two Top Designers. Nagisa waved it off and said that accidents happen, and Kiyomi then said that she had a dancing gig coming up, and asked if Nagisa could make her an amazing outfit, and Nagisa agreed. The other Cures except Hitomi laughed, and Kotone (who had noticed this) asked Hitomi if anything was wrong. Hitomi said that she felt like her friendship with Moira was dying, since Moira isn't talking to her anymore. The other Cures were surprised, and Utau asked why. Hitomi said that she had no idea, and said that she believed that it was her sister's disappearance at first, but it seemed to be more than that. Just then, Moira came along, and Hitomi greeted her, but Moira didn't say a word. As she left, Hitomi buried her face in her hands and said that their friendship really was dying, and Utau tried to cheer her up. Hitomi then stood up as she wiped away her tears, and said that she had work to do, and walked away. The Cures, Asami and Nagisa watched her, but Nagisa then stood up, and said that she had to report this to Tsubasa and Eiji. Later, Nagisa enters Tsubasa's office, where she and Eiji are already waiting. Eiji asked how the Cures were, and Nagisa said that the four of them and Asami were doing okay, but there was a problem with Hitomi and Moira's friendship. Tsubasa asked Nagisa to explain, but Nagisa said that according to Hitomi, Moira has stopped talking to her for an unknown reason. Eiji suggested that he should make a dress for Hitomi to cheer her up, but Tsubasa said that the best idea would be to wait and see, because she believed that Moira would reveal her secret soon. Nagisa asked if it was the secret of Seira, and Tsubasa said that she was talking about the other secret... Meanwhile, Circe is fanning her face with a hand fan, and complained at how hot the day was. She then decided that it was too hot to go out and fight the Pretty Cures, and she closed her eyes. Just then, a voice said that Circe shouldn't sleep on the job, and Circe woke up to find Eris standing in front of her. Circe grew angry, and told Eris to beat it, but Eris shrugged and said that if Lilith found out that she was sleeping on the job, then Circe would be in a lot of trouble. Circe asked why Eris was here, and Eris said that she was busy looking for the princess. Circe stood up and asked why Lilith wanted the princess, and Eris said that it was none of her business, and besides, it was the Evil Tunes' jobs to look for the Top Designers, not the princess. Eris disappeared, and Circe said that if she captured the princess instead of Eris, then she would become Lilith's right-hand woman. Laughing evilly, Circe disappeared. That night, Utau is lying in bed, and Asami asked if Utau was still awake. Utau confirmed this, and Asami asked if something was wrong. Utau said that she was worried about Moira, but Asami said that the people Utau should really worry about was the princess and the Top Designers. Utau said she knew that, but she couldn't help feeling worried about Moira, since something bad had obviously happened to her, minus the disappearance of her sister. Asami smiled, and said that Utau was so kind, and was always putting other people in front of the more important things. Utau said that Asami was kind as well, but Asami explained that she was envious of Utau's kindness, and said that there was no wonder why Utau was chosen to become a Pretty Cure. Utau said that she wished they could be Cures together, and Asami said that she was happier supporting the Cures, and added that she would prefer not to fight as she didn't know how. Utau said that she was hopeless when she started out, and the two girls laughed. Utau said that her goal for tomorrow would be to do all that she could to save Hitomi and Moira's friendship, and Asami said that she had Utau's back. The next day, Utau, Kiyomi and Asami (wearing their tracksuits) were in the lesson room, dancing to a song, when Moira entered the room, also wearing her tracksuit. Moira was surprised and said that she didn't know the three girls were already using the lesson room, and began to leave, but Kiyomi asked if Moira wanted to practice with them. Moira stated that she was only going to practice singing, and Utau said that she was a song-talented student as well, but since she was a first-year, she probably needed to work on her singing as well. Moira smiled, and said that she would be glad to help, and then placed a different CD into the music player. Moira then began to sing, and Utau, Kiyomi and Asami were awestruck by her singing. Outside the window, Cadence was watching, and she realised that she had heard that same voice from La Musique, and began to wonder if Moira really was from La Musique. As Moira kept singing, Asami noted that the words to her song began with pain and despair, but slowly filled with happiness and determination. After the song, Utau asked how she could sing like that, and Moira smiled, saying that she had been singing for many years, but all Utau needed to do was to practice. Just then, Asami asked what Moira's song was about, which caught Moira by surprise. Moira shook her head, and assured Asami that she didn't need to worry about it. Moira then asked if Kiyomi and Asami wanted to practice singing, and they agreed. As they continue to practice singing, Circe is floating in midair. She said that she needed to find the princess quickly, and then saw a girl who was reading a script. Circe realised that the girl looked like the princess, and decided that this girl was the princess. She then summoned a bell, and jingled the bell around, creating horrible music. The girl fell to her knees, covering her ears. She then fell unconscious, and turned into a Namida! Students began screaming and running away, and Hitomi and Kotone ran out. Cadence told them to transform, and so they did, and began fighting the Namida. As they fought, Utau, Kiyomi, Asami and Moira ran outside, and a shocked Moira murmured that a monster had appeared. Cure Serenade shouted for Moira and Asami to run away, but Circe then said that Moira looked like the princess as well. Circe asked if Moira was the princess, but Moira was too shocked to speak. Asami grabbed her hand and told Moira to come with her, and they ran into the school. Utau and Kiyomi then transformed, and helped Cure Serenade and Cure Concert to fight the Namida. As this is going on, Asami and Moira had ran into the hall, and suddenly, Circe appeared in front of them. She asked again if Moira was the princess, and Moira said that she had no idea what Circe was talking about. Asami kept looking at Moira, when suddenly, Asami seemed to realise something. Just then, Cure Serenade burst into the hall and told Circe to leave Asami and Moira alone, because they were two of the most important people in her life. Cure Serenade also said that if Circe laid a single finger on Asami and Moira, then she will be very sorry. Suddenly, her Idol Bracelet began to glow, and her Melody Star Cards appeared. Cure Serenade inserted the Star Cards into the Idol Bracelet and turned the rainbow dial, and she transformed into her Melody Form. Cure Serenade then performed a new attack, "Virtuoso Echo", which caused Circe to spin around rapidly on a puddle of water. Just then, the Namida burst into the hall, followed by the other Cures. The Cures then transformed into their Melody Forms, and then performed "Musical Maestro", to purify the Namida. Cure Serenade caught the unconscious girl, and a furious (yet dripping wet) Circe disappeared. A glow then appeared at the girl's chest, which materialised into a Special dress, the Time Travel Dress. Cure Serenade quickly inserted the Star Cards into the Book of Stars, and as she checked the girl was okay, Asami asked where Moira was. The Cures were shocked that Moira had suddenly disappeared, but Tsubasa, Eiji and Nagisa ran up. Cure Concert said that Moira had disappeared, and asked if the Top Designers knew where she was. Eiji said that they didn't know, but there was one person who probably does know. When asked, Tsubasa said that the one person who knows is most likely the princess of La Musique herself, shocking the Cures and Asami. Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Cadence Villains * Circe * Eris * Namida Secondary Characters * Mizuno Asami * Kagamine Moira * Murakami Nagisa * Fukushima Tsubasa * Kagayaku Eiji Trivia Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997